digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dokugumon
Dokugumon is an Insectoid Digimon. A cursed Digimon in the shape of a spider, whose entire body has been parasitised by a computer virus. While it was originally a spider-type, it had a docile personality typical of insect-type Digimon; however, at some point, it was drawn into a powerful electromagnetic storm and infected by a computer virus that had been circulating around the Network. Since then, it has become but a lump of poison, or in other words a computer virus, that corrodes anything it touches. Not only that, special mention has to be given to its great movement speed, made possible thanks to its eight legs. No matter how desperately one tries to get away, Dokugumon will never be far behind, and it will not stop its chase until the opponent ceases to continue running out of exhaustion. They are presided over by their queen, Arukenimon. Attacks *'Poison Cobweb'This attack is named "Venom Blast" in Digimon Tamers, "O Partner, Where Art Thou?" 06, "Worm Venom" on , and "Sting Operation" in Digimon Battle. (Stinger Poration): Fires a poisonous blast from its mouth. *'Poison Thread'This attack is named "Poison Ride" on and retains its original name of Arachno in Digimon Battle. (Arachno ): Shoots a web from its spinnerets. *'Poison Sting': Attacks with a sharp poisonous needle. *'Spider Machine Gun': Shoots KoDokugumon at the enemy. Design Etymologies ;Dokugumon (ドクグモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' |毒蜘蛛|Dokugumo}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Dokugumon is under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spiral. He hurts badly when he throws himself in front of Dokugumon's attack to protect Yolei Inoue but is then defeated by and freed of the Emperor's control. Another Dokugumon is under the control of 's flute at the Giga House, which captures three of the kids in her web. When Digimon start to appear in the Real World, a Dokugumon, alongside a Minotarumon, appears in the Mayan Ruins. She is defeated by and Monochromon and sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers Digimon Data Squad A bunch of Dokugumon work for . They use their web powers to trap the DATS members in their threads so that MetalPhantomon can induce nightmares into them. Most are destroyed by and , and some are killed by MetalPhantomon during his battle with . Digimon Next In the Virtual World tournament, Tsurugi's defeats a Dokugumon. Digimon World 3 Dokugumon are random enemies at Protocol Forest and Asuka's West Sector. It can drop "Spider Web", necessary to make the "Fishing Pole". Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Dokugumon is #187, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 158 HP, 181 MP, 107 Attack, 87 Defense, 62 Spirit, 84 Speed, and 37 Aptitude. It possesses the ThunderSign3 and Antidote 2 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Dokugumon digivolves from Dokunemon and can digivolve to Arukenimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Dokugumon, your Digimon must be at least level 24, with 450 Dark experience. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dokugumon is #116, and is a Champion-level, MP-type, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Fire and Holy elements. It possesses the Saving Skill and Bug Glasses traits. It dwells in the Resister Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Arukenimon. Dokugumon digivolves from Wormmon and can digivolve into Arukenimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Dokugumon, your Digimon must be at least level 16 with 70 speed. It can be hatched from the Bug Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dokugumon DigiFuses to Blossomon with Sunflowmon, Octomon, and Togemon. Digimon Battle Dokugumon digivolves from Dokunemon and can digivolve to Arukenimon. Digimon Masters Dokugumon digivolves from Dokunemon and can digivolve to Arukenimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Dokugumon warp digivolves from KoDokugumon and can digivolve to Arukenimon. Notes and references